The McCarty's
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: The McCarty's are a big, huge, massive even, family. What if Emmett was born in 1885? What is Rosalie was too. What if Emmett left triplets 3-year-olds when he was changed into a vampire? Now they meet up again 106 years later with their big family. Both families are in for a shock.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

The McCarty's are a big, huge, massive even family. What if Emmett was born in 1885? What is Rosalie was too. What if Emmett left 4 3-year-olds when he was changed into a vampire? Now they meet up again 106 years later with their big family. Both families are in for a shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Esmaralda Emmalee McCarty, Emmerson Elsdon McCarty, Emmett Matthew McCarty VI, and Emelrich Emem McCarty were born in 1902. They were quadruple and the only children of Emmett Matthew McCarty V and Earleen Layla Stone. Earleen died giving birth to them.

Esmaralda, Emmett VI, Emelrich and Emmerson had dark brown hair and blue eyes all looking exactly like their father. Emmett IV was thrilled to have them. He loved them dearly. He gave them a gold locket each. With his photo and his parents black/white photo in it. He spent his days with the quadruple because they were so rare in his time to survive. But they had against the odds. He looked after them when he wasn't working to look after them. His parents looked after them.

3 years after they were born he kissed them goodnight and promised to be back in the morning. Esmaralda didn't want him to leave fearing something would happen to him. She cried on his shoulder. He said he loved them both and would be back in the morning. That was the last time the quads ever saw him. He didn't come home in the morning and the towns people found his bloody clothes in the forest. So he was declared dead. The quads cried they wanted their father. He had always loved them with everything he had.

Their grandparents died soon after Emmett V. So they were left to the towns people to raise them. By the time all of them were 18 in 1920. They learned to depend on each other not other people. Esmaralda was raped at 14 and got pregnant with triplets one stillborn and two alive named Elliott Matthew McCarty and Eilana Layla McCarty. She again was raped when she was 16 to a baby girl named Elsa Opal McCarty then again when she was 17 and got pregnant with 2 baby girls named Elyzabeth Emma McCarty, Emiliana Esmaralda McCarty and one boy named Emeric Elsdon McCarty. They looked just like their grandfather, mother and uncles. Emmerson had a son and daughter named Emmett Matthew McCarty VIII and Echo Horizon McCarty the same age as Elyzabeth, Emiliana and Emeric. Emmett VI also had two children twins Eria Esmaralda McCarty and Euroka Linn McCarty. Emelrich had twins too his children names Emigdio Emelrich McCarty and Earl Emmett McCarty. They had, had a hard life growing up. But they all remembered their daddy. They felt like he was still alive. But no one would believe them.

In the same year Esmaralda, Emmett VI, Emelrich and Emmerson went for a walk when two red eyed strangers crossed their path. They changed them accidentally. They went through 3 days of pain without anyone there for them. When they woke up they felt thirsty lucky they were in the forest and a bear crossed their path. They immediately drink from it. They realised what they were. They were Vampires. They were really scared they didn't know anything about being vampires. They knew they were supposed to drink human blood. But they found animal blood much better.

They left the town that day with their little belongings and Earl, Emigdio, Elliott, Elsa, Elyzabeth, Emiliana, Emeric, Eilana, Eria, Euroka and Emmett VIII. Esmaralda couldn't leave without her children. And Emmerson couldn't leave his son and daughter. And Emmett VI couldn't leave Eria and Euroka behind. And Emelrich couldn't leave his sons. So they resisted the taste of their blood and searched for a place to live. They soon figured out they didn't burn in sun light they only sparkled.

After a month living in a cabin in the woods two vampires crossed their way. They were kind enough to explain things to the family and tell them they had powers. Esmaralda could freeze people and Emmerson could teleport himself and other people. They were both even stronger than a vampire. After the two explained everything about being vampires they left wishing the family luck.

After a year living in seclusion they ventured out. They did find human blood a bit hard to resist. But they go used to it.

Over the years the 4 found their mates Esmaralda with a boy named Harry, Emmerson with a girl named Linda, Emmett VI with a girl named Paige and Emelrich with a girl named Nicole

There kids all found mates as well and had children of their own

They soon found out Elyzabeth had a power to change people's ages. Eavan had a Physical Shield and Elario could see that had come in handy. Emmett VIII could stop vampire skin from sparkling so that was great, Emmett IX was changed into a vampire at the age of 18 he found his mate two years later a girl named Sarah who gave birth to their half/human half/vampire children named Evelyn Sarah McCarty, Elwin Emmerson McCarty, Elvina Elyse McCarty, Emmett Matthew McCarty X and Eartha Elyzabeth McCarty. Sarah had to be changed in the process of giving birth she lost too much blood so Esmaralda changed her being the oldest in the coven.

**(Author's Note: For details look below at the timetable)**

They called themselves the McCarty's. Even if they were mated. They wanted to keep the McCarty name alive. They had moved 22 times including this one all over the USA. Every few years or longer. In the cloudiest places possible for the full vampire but sometimes not necessary because of Emmett VII. So of them had powers and others didn't. They hadn't meet the Volturi yet but they have heard of them. They were trying to stay off their radar. They didn't want any trouble. They just wanted to be left in peace.

In 2011 they moved to Portland, Oregon they had started school again there was a lot to learn over the years of them being vampires. Esmaralda, Emmett VI, Emelrich and Emmerson were 109 years old. Elyzabeth was 91. Emmett VIII was 72 altogether, Sarah his wife was 55 vampire and human years old and Evelyn, Elwin, Elvina, Emmett IX and Eartha were 36 years old but looked 18.

They had heard a new family was coming to Oregon tomorrow. Evelyn had a sixth sense witch she got from her grandmother and grand Uncle. She said something strange was going to happen but she couldn't tell what. So they were very on edge.

They didn't know how tomorrow was going to change their lives forever…

* * *

><p><em>Emmett<em>

* * *

><p><em>1930<em>

* * *

><p>Emmett just had to know what happened to his children. So he convinced the family to help him look for them. He just wanted to see them from afar. To make sure they were happy.<p>

"Excuse me. I am looking for the McCarty's?" Emmett asks a towns person

"No one here by the name anymore. Unless you want their graves", the man says

"Emmett I am sure it is not them", Rosalie says as they speed to the cemetery

"I have to know", Emmett says looking at the graves

He finally comes to his Great Great Great Grandparents, Great Great Grandparents, Great Grandparents, Grandparents and Parents.

_Emmett Matthew McCarty I & Cheryl McCarty_

_Born 1751 Died 1817_

_Emmett Matthew McCarty II & Annie McCarty_

_Born 1800 Died 1850_

_Emmett Matthew McCarty III & Irene McCarty_

_Born 1830 Died 1870_

_Emmett Matthew McCarty IV & Sophie McCarty_

_Born 1855 Died 1906_

_Age 51_

"My parents only lived a year after I was turned. What happened to my children?" Emmett says

"Um Emmett. Here", Rosalie says softly

_Emmett Matthew McCarty V_

_Born 1885 Died 1905_

_Beloved Son and Father_

"They all thought me dead. What about my children?" Emmett asks

"Look Emmett next to you", Rosalie says softly

_Emmett Matthew McCarty VI_

_Born 1902 Died 1920_

_Grandson, Son, Orphan, Father, Brother and Uncle_

"Emmett his children are besides him", Esme says softly

_Eria Esmaralda McCarty _

_Born 1919 Died 1920_

_Great Granddaughter, Granddaughter, Daughter, Sister, Niece, Cousin_

_Euroka Linn McCarty_

_Born 1919 Died 1920_

_Great Granddaughter, Granddaughter, Daughter, Sister, Niece, Cousin_

"My boy had twin daughters. I bet they would have been great", Emmett mutters

"Your son is next to them", Rosalie says softly

_Emmerson Elsdon McCarty VII_

_Born 1902 Died 1920_

_Grandson, Son, Orphan, Father, Brother and Uncle_

"My boy my son. I bet he would have been great", Emmett murmurs reading the letters again

"Emmett look right next to it", Carlisle says softly

_Emmett Matthew McCarty VIII_

_Born 1919 Died 1920_

_Great Grandson, Grandson, Son, Brother and Cousin_

"My grand baby boy died before he even lived at the age of 1", Emmett groans painfully

"Emmett look what's next to it", Edward says softly

_Echo Horizon McCarty_

_Born 1919 Died 1920_

_Great Granddaughter, Granddaughter, Daughter, Sister and Cousin_

"My little boy had twins. I will never get to meet them", Emmett says sadly

"Emmett look who's next to it", Rosalie says softly

_Emelrich Emem McCarty_

_Born 1902 Died 1920_

_Grandson, Son, Orphan, Father, Uncle, Brother_

"My boy", Emmett moans

"Look next to him", Edward says

_Emigdio Emelrich McCarty_

_Born 1919 Died 1920_

_Great Grandson, Grandson, Son, Nephew, Brother, Cousin_

_Earl Emmett McCarty_

_Born 1919 Died 1920_

_Great Grandson, Grandson, Son, Nephew, Brother, Cousin_

"My boy had twins. I lost my family", Emmett says

"Look next to him", Rosalie says softly

_Esmaralda Emmalee McCarty_

_Born 1902 Died 1920_

_Granddaughter, Daughter, Orphan, Mother, Aunt_

Emmett drops to his knees in grief his baby girl was dead too. Died the same year as her brother. But what didn't it say Esmaralda was a mother.

"Didn't it say Esmaralda was a mother?" Emmett asks looking up hope in his eyes

"I am sorry Emmett look at this", Rosalie says pointing to the grave besides Esmaralda's

_Emmett Matthew McCarty VII_

_Born 1917 Died 1917_

_Stillborn_

_Beloved Great Grandson, Grandson, Son, Brother, Nephew, Cousin_

_Elliott Matthew McCarty_

_Born 1917 Died 1920_

_Beloved Great Grandson, Grandson, Son, Brother, Nephew, Cousin_

_Eilana Layla McCarty_

_Born 1917 Died 1920_

_Beloved Great Granddaughter, Granddaughter, daughter, sister, Niece, Cousin_

_Elsa Opal McCarty _

_Born 1918 Died 1920_

_Beloved Great Granddaughter, Granddaughter, daughter, sister, Niece, Cousin_

_Elyzabeth Emma McCarty_

_Born 1919 Died 1920_

_Beloved Great Granddaughter, Granddaughter, Daughter, Sister, Niece and Cousin_

_Emiliana Esmaralda McCarty _

_Born 1919 Died 1920_

_Beloved Great Granddaughter, Granddaughter, Daughter, Sister, Niece and Cousin_

_Emeric Elsdon McCarty_

_Born 1919 Died 1920_

_Beloved Great Grandson, Grandson, Son, Brother, Nephew and Cousin_

"NO", Emmett yells dry sobbing his family had been destroyed when he left

If he hadn't gone bear hunting none of this would be happening.

"Emmett you wouldn't have meet Rose if this hadn't happened", Edward says apologetically

"I know. But it hurts. I loved them", Emmett says

"The ones we love never truly leave us. I should know. I lost a son. I share your pain", Esme says hugging her son as he sobs

They returned home that night. Emmett was inconsolable for a while. But then Rosalie said they won't want him living in the past and start living in the future. So that's what he did.

Alice and Jasper joined them in 1950. Then in 2005 Edward meet his mate Isabella Marie Swan. I year later in 2006 she gave birth to two daughters Renesmee Carlie Cullen and Jalice Emmalie Cullen and a son named Jazem Edward Cullen. Named after her family. Renesmee was called Nessie for shot and Jalice was called Jal and Jazem was called Jaz. Nessie had a soul mate Jacob Black who imprinted on her because he was a shape-shifter and Jal was imprinted on by Embry Call. So they were now part of this family.

Now it was 2011 and Nessie, Jazem and Jalice were 5-years-old but they looked 14. They were going to start freshman year at a High School in Portland Oregon. Seth, Alice, Edward and Bella were starting Sophomore year of school and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were starting Junior year. Jacob and Embry weren't going to school again but stay at home and do patrols around the home. Leah was going to college in Portland. She was still in their pack. Sam's pack was visiting. They said they wouldn't cause any trouble. Their family was big but they loved it. Little did they know life was about to become more hectic and more family…

* * *

><p><strong>Time Line<strong>

**1780 - **Emmett McCarty I was born

**1800 – **Emmett McCarty II was born

**1829 – **Emmett McCarty III was born

**1855 – **Emmett McCarty IV was born

**1885 – **Emmett McCarty V was born

**1902 – **Esmaralda Emmalee McCarty, Emmett Matthew McCarty VI, Emelrich Emem McCarty, Emmerson Elsdon McCarty were born

**1905 – **Emmett McCarty V was turned into a vampire and thought dead by his children

**1916 - **Esmaralda was raped and fell Pregnant

**1916 - **Emmett Matthew McCarty VII (Stillborn), Eilana Layla McCarty and Elliott Matthew McCarty were born (Sons and daughters of Esmaralda, Grandchildren of Emmett V)

**1917 - **Elsa Opal McCarty (Daughter of Esmaralda, Granddaughter of Emmett V)

**1918 - **Esmaralda was raped again and fell pregnant

**1919 – **Elyzabeth Emma McCarty, Emiliana Esmaralda McCarty and Emeric Elsdon McCarty were born (Daughters and Son of Esmaralda)

**1919 – **Emmett Matthew McCarty VIII and Echo Horizon McCarty were born (Son and Daughter of Emmerson)

**1919 - **Eria Esmaralda McCarty and Euroka Linn McCarty were born (Daughters of Emmett VI)

**1919 - **Emigdio Emelrich McCarty and Earl Emmett McCarty were born (Son of Emelrich, Grandsons of Emmett V)

**1920 – **Esmaralda, Emmett VI, Emelrich and Emmerson were turned into Vampires and leave with their children

**1922 – **Moved to Anchorage, Alaska USA

**1922 - **Emelrich found his mate named Nicole

**1923 – **Esmaralda found her mate Harry

**1924 –** Emmerson found his mate Linda

**1925 - **Emmett VI found his mate named Paige

**1926 – **Moved to Seattle

**1930 – **Emmett V comes back to check on them to only find them dead

**1931 – **Moved to St Louis, Missouri, USA

**1933 - **Emeric changed into a vampire

**1934 - **Elsa would a vampire mate named Carl and fell pregnant

**1934 - **Elliott was changed into a vampire

**1934 - **Earl was changed into a vampire

**1934 - **Elliott finds his human mate Lillie

**1935 - **Elsa gave birth to Eadgar Carl McCarty, Eadburga Elsa McCarty and Everson Orson McCarty (Children of Elsa, Grandchildren of Esmaralda, Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1935 - **Emigdio found his mate named Jules (Human)

**1935 - **Earl finds his human mate Pricilla

**1935 - **Em Elliott McCarty and Emsly Esmaralda McCarty were born (Children of Elliott, Grandchildren of Esmaralda, Great Greatchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1935 - **Lillie was changed into a Vampire after losing too much blood

**1936 - **Erick Earl McCarty was born (Son of Earl, Grandson of Emelrich, Great Grandson of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1936 – **Moved to Cincinnati, Ohio, USA

**1936 - **Emigdia Emilee McCarty was born (Daughter of Emigdio, Granddaughter of Emelrich, Great Granddaughter of Emmett V)

**1936 - **Emeric found a mate named Penelope (Human)

**1937 - **Eilana found her vampire mate Cameron

**1937 - **Penelope gave birth too Emin Emeric McCarty and Eadan Ea McCarty (Children of Emeric, Grandchildren of Elyzabeth, Great granchildren of Esmaralda, Great Great Granchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1937 – **Elyzabeth found her human mate Damien

**1937 – **Echo found a mate named Peter (He is a vampire)

**1937 - **Eria found her mate George (Vampire)

**1937 - **Euroka found her mate Charlus (Vampire)

**1937 - **Emiliana found her mate Fredrick (Vampire)

**1938 - **Emiliya Susanna McCarty and Eben Erkart were born (Children of Emiliana, Grandchildren of Esmaralda, Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1938 - **Emma-Anne Rose McCarty and Ennabeth Penny McCarty (Children of Eilana, Grandchildren of Esmaralda, Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1938 - **Eilana was changed into a vampire

**1938 – **Emmett VIII found his mate named Molly

**1939 – **Emmett VIII and Molly have a child named Eavan Ebba McCarty (Granddaughter of Emmett VI, Great Granddaughter of Emmett V)

**1939 – **Emmett VIII was changed into a vampire

**1939 - **Moved to San Francisco

**1939 - **Elanor Euroka McCarty was born (Daughter of Euroka, Granddaughter of Emmett VI and Great, Grandson of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1939 - **Erlys Eria McCarty was born (Daughter of Eria, Granddaughter of Emmett VI and Great, Grandson of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1939 - **Elario Emmerson McCarty was born (Son of Eria, granddaughter of Emmett VI and Great, Grandson of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1939 – **Emmett Matthew McCarty IX was born (Son of Elyzabeth and Grandson of Esmaralda, Great Grandson of Emmett V)

**1939 – **Eileen Mystic was born (Daughter of Echo, Grandson of Emmerson, Great Grandson of Emmett V)

**1940 - **Ermelinda Penelope McCarty (Daughter of Emeric, Granddaughter of Elyzabeth, Great Granddaughter of Esmaralda, Great Great Granddaughter of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1940 – **Echo was turned into a vampire

**1940 – **Elyzabeth and her siblings were turned into vampires

**1940 – **Damien was changed into a vampire

**1941 – **Moved to Rochester, New York, USA

**1942 - **Ernesta Lillian McCarty was born (Daughter of Emeric, Granddaughter of Elyzabeth, Great Granddaughter of Esmaralda, Great Great Granddaughter of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1943 - **Eratus David McCarty was born (Child of Emeric, Grandchild of Elyzabeth, Great Granchild of Esmaralda, Great Great Granchild of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1945 - **Erol Emmerson McCarty was born (Son of Emeric, Grandson of Elyzabeth, Great Grandson of Esmaralda, Great Great Grandson of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1945 - **Penelope was changed into a vampire

**1946 – **Moved to Amherst, New York, USA

**1951 – **Moved to Forks

**1951 - **Eryls meets Douglas Uley and they mate (Douglas turns into a wolf and imprints on her)

**1951 - **Elanor mates to Casey Weber (Human)

**1951 - **Eadgar meets shape-shifter Krystelle Cameron who had left La Push to find new things

**1952 - **Elario meets Rachael Swan and they mate

**1952 - **Em meets Madelia Lahote and they mate

**1952 - **Evette Molly Weber-McCarty was born (Daughter of Elanor, Granddaughter of Euroka, Great Granddaughter of Emmett VI and Great Great Granddaughter of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1952 - **Einerva Krystelle McCarty and Eacob Dan McCarty were born (Children of Eadgar, Grandchildren of Elsa, Great Grandchildren of Esmaralda, Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human Half/Shape Shifter)

**1952 - **Casey is changed into a Vampire

**1953 - **Earay Em McCarty was born (Son of Em, Grandchild of Elliott, Great Grandchild of Esmaralda, Great Great Greatchild of Emmett V)

**1953 - **Madelia was changed into a Vampire

**1953 - **Emsly mated with Sam Newton and he was turned into a vampire

**1953 - **Ethelyn Rachael McCarty & Ethan Elario McCarty (Children of Elario, Grandchildren of Eria, Great Grandchildren of Emmett VI and Great Great, Grandchildren of Emmett V)

**1954 - **Moved to Denver, Colorado, USA

**1954 - **Everson married a woman named Lily Dwyer

**1954 - **Evadne Erlys Uley-McCarty was born (Daughter of Eryls, Granddaughter of Eria, Great Granddaughter of Emmett VI and Great Great Granddaughter of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human Half/Wolf)

**1954 - **Emmie Emsly Newton-McCarty was born (Daughter of Emsly, Grandchild of Elliott, Great Grandchild of Esmaralda, Great Great Greatchild of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1954 - **Eadburga married a vampire named Lexton.

**1955 - **Eadburga gave birth to Eannie Lexie McCarty (Daughter of Eadburga, Granddaughter of Elsa, Great Grandchildren of Esmaralda, Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1955 - **Eataliya Mia Newton-McCarty and Eata Carmel Newton-McCarty were born (Daughters of Emsly, Grandchildren of Elliott, Great Grandchildren of Esmaralda, Great Great Greatchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1955 – **Moved to Hilo, Hawaii, USA

**1955 - **Eadan finds a mate named Benjamin

**1956 - **Moved to Houston, Texas

**1956 - **Evander Douglass Uley-McCarty was born (Son of Eryls, Grandson of Eria, Great Grandson of Emmett VI and Great Great Grandson of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human Half/Wolf)

**1956 - **Efarie Lily McCarty was born (Daughter of Everson, Grandchild of Elsa, Great Grandchild of Esmaralda, Great Great Grandchild of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1956 - **Emigdia found a vampire mate named Thomas

**1956 - **Eavan found her mate named Scott (Who was a vampire)

**1956 - **Eben found his mate Clara

**1956 - **Erick found his mate Leanne

**1956 - **Eemeli Benjamin McCarty was born (Son of Eadan, Grandchild of Emeric, Great Grandchild of Elyzabeth, Great Great Granchild of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Granchildren of Emmett V)

**1957 - **Ece Mara McCarty and Edda Clara McCarty (Children of Eben, Grandchildren of Emiliana, Great Grandchildren of Esmaralda, Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V)

**1957 - **Ebaya Leanne McCarty and Ewater Erick McCarty were born (Children of Erick, Grandchildren of Earl, Great Grandchildren of Emelrich, Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1957 - **Leanne was changed into a vampire

**1957 - **Emin McCarty finds his mate Lisa

**1957 - **Ealasaid Eavan McCarty, Ellair Scott McCarty, Esha Lizzie McCarty, Emblaze Blake McCarty, Embrace Susan McCarty and Endless Jacob McCarty were born (Children of Eavan & Scott, Great Grandchildren of Emmett VII, Great Great greatchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1957 - **Eavan Ebba McCarty (Granddaughter of Emmett VI, Great Granddaughter of Emmett V) was changed into a vampire

**1958 – **Emmett IX was changed into a vampire

**1958 - **Enfys Emigida McCarty, Eagle James McCarty, Elroy Nathen McCarty were born (Children of Emigdia, Grandchildren of Emigdio, Great Grandchildren of Emelrich, Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1958 - **Emiliya found a mate named Dustin

**1958 - **Emma-Anne found her mate Sherman Whitlock (Vampire)

**1958 - **Ennabeth found her mate Simon (Vampire)

**1959 - **Eixon Sherman McCarty was born (Son of Emma-Anne, Great Child of Eilana, Great Grandchild of Esmaralda, Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1959 - **Endzela Enola McCarty (Daughter of Emin, Granddaughter of Emeric, Great Granddaughter of Esmaralda, Great, Great Granddaughter of Emmett V)

**1959 - **Ethanna Ennabeth McCarty was born (Daughter of Ennabeth, Great Child of Eilana, Great Grandchild of Esmaralda, Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1959 – **Moved to Youngstown, Ohio, USA

**1959 - **Emory Emmett McCarty (Son of Emiliya, Grandson of Emiliana, Great Granddaughter of Esmaralda, Great Great Grandaughter of Emmett V)

**1960 - **Eileen mated to James

**1961 - **Edmee Eileen McCarty (Daughter of Eileen, Granddaughter of Echo, Great Granddaughter of Emmerson, Great Great Granddaughter of Emmett V)

**1962 – **Moved to Niagara Falls, New York, USA

**1962 - **Era Sophie McCarty was born (Daughter of Echo, Grandson of Emmerson, Great Grandson of Emmett V)

**1963 – **Emmett IX found his human mate Sarah (Who was a 5 year-old toddler orphan)

**1963 - **Ernesta found her vampire mate Walter

**1963 - **Eratus found his mate Tara

**1963 – **Moved to Blue Canyon, California, USA

**1964 - **Ennie Walter McCarty and Espirit Jacylen were born (Children of Ernesta, Grandchildren of Emeric, Great Grandchildren of Elyzabeth, Great Great Grandchildren of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1964 - **Earth Vincent McCarty, Eross Terry McCarty and Eheaven Lily McCarty (Children of Eratus, Grandchildren of Emeric, Great Grandchildren of Elyzabeth, Great Great Granchildren of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Granchildred of Emmett V)

**1964 - **Tara was turned into a vampire

**1964 - **Erol was changed into a full vampire

**1965 - **Erol meet Helena (Human)

**1966 - **Evan Levi Uley-McCarty (Son of Eryls, Grandson of Eria, Great Grandson of Emmett VI and Great Great Grandson of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human Half/Wolf)

**1967 - **Ersilia Helena McCarty (Daughter of Erol, Granddaughter of Emeric, Great Granddaughter of Elyzabeth, Great Great Granddaughter of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Granddaughter of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1969 - **Ervin Erol McCarty (Son of Erol, Grandson of Emeric, Great Grandson of Elyzabeth, Great Great Grandson of Esmaralda and Great Great Great Grandson of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1969 - **Helena was changed into a vampire

**1970 – **Moved to Indianapolis, Indiana, USA

**1971 - **Evadne found her mate Isaac

**1972 - **Elliott Isaac Uley-McCarty was born (Son of Evadne, Grandson of Eryls, Great Grandson of Eria, Great Great Grandson of Emmett VI and Great Great Great Grandson of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human Half/Wolf)

**1972 - **Moved to Wichita, Kansas

**1972 - **Isaac is changed into a Vampire

**1972 - **Emmie found her vampire mate Nathan

**1972 - **Eacob found his mate an eagle shifter named Susanne they married

**1973 - **Esuzanne Emmie Newton-McCarty and Emjack Nathan Newton-McCarty were born (Children of Emmie, Grandchildren of Emsly, Great Grandchildren of Elliott, Great Great Grandchild of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Greatchild of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1973 - **Ebenjy Peter McCarty was born (Child of Eacob, Grandchild of Eadgar, Great Grandchild of Elsa, Great Great Grandchild of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Grandchild of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human Half/Shape Shifter)

**1973 - **Ellair found Leanne

**1973 - **Efarie found her mate a Vampire named Liam

**1974 - **Leanne gave birth to Earnest Ellair McCarty and Earnestine Leanne McCarty (Son & daughter of Ellair & Leanne, Grandmother Eavan, Great Grandfather Emmett VI, Great, Great Grandchildren of Emmett V)

**1974 - **Embrace finds Ron her mate

**1975 – **Sarah gives birth at 17 to Quintuplets: Evelyn Sarah McCarty, Emmett Matthew McCarty X, Elwin Emmerson McCarty, Elvina Elyse McCarty and Eartha Elyzabeth McCarty (Grandchildren of Emmett IX, Great Granddaughters and Grandsons to Esmaralda. Great, Great, Granddaughters and Grandsons to Emmett V) Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1975 - **Ethan Elario McCarty found his mate Zara Matton (Eagle Shape-Shifter)

**1975 - **Sarah changes into a vampire

**1975 - **Moved to Columbus, Ohio, USA

**1975 - **Eemeli finds his mate Danielle Platt

**1975 - **Emblaze finds his mate Louise

**1975 - **Ewater finds his human mate Betsy

**1976 - **Elick Ewater McCarty, Esun Justin McCarty and Eseta Betsy McCarty were born (Children of Ewater, Grandchildren of Erick, Great Grandchildren of Earl, Great Great Grandchildren of Emelrich, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V)

**1976 - **Betsy was changed into a vampire to save her life

**1976 - **Elisabetta Embrace McCarty, Elixabete Betty McCarty and Eliud Ron McCarty were born (Children of Embrace, Grandchildren of Eavan, Great Grandchildren of Emmett VII, Great Great greatchildren of Emmett V)

**1976 - **Edda finds a Mate named Justin (Vampire)

**1976 - **Eannie found a vampire mate named Zavier

**1976 – **Moved to Mobile, Alabama, USA

**1976 - **Ebaya finds her vampire mate Jason

**1977 - **Eannie gave birth to Esaea Maple McCarty and Esmaralda Lissa McCarty II (Children of Eannie, Grandchildren of Eadburga, Great Granddaughter of Elsa, Great Great Grandchildren of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1977 - **Ece found her vampire mate Trent

**1977 - **Ekayla Ebaya McCarty, Enala Sabrina McCarty and Esim Jason McCarty were born (Children of Ebaya, Grandchildren of Erick, Great Grandchildren of Earl, Great Great Grandchildren of Emelrich, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1977 - **Edelmira Kiara McCarty and Edelmiro Justin McCarty were born (Children of Edda, Grandchildren of Eben, Great Grandchildren of Emiliana, Great Great Grandchildren of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V)

**1977 - **Eerika Danielle McCarty and Eerikki Eemeli were born (Children of Eemeli, Grandchildren of Eadan, Great Grandchildren of Emeric, Great Great Grandchildren of Elyzabeth, Great Great Great Granchildren of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Great Granchildren of Emmett V)

**1977 - **Ealasaid mated Ben

**1977 - **Endless mated Stephanie

**1977 - **Esha found her vampire mate Christian

**1978 - **Esmara Ece McCarty and Eing Trent McCarty (Children of Ece, Grandchildren of Eben, Great Grandchildren of Emiliana, Great Great Grandchildren of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1978 - **Euanna Zara McCarty (Child of Ethan, Grandchild of Elario, Great Grandchild of Eria, Great Great Grandchild of Emmett VI and Great Great, Grandchild of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Eagle-Shapeshifter)

**1978 - **Ember Esha McCarty was born (Daughter of Esha, Grandmother Eavan, Great Grandfather Emmett VI, Great, Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1978 - **Ecaterina Ealasaid McCarty & Eda Louise McCarty were born (Daughters of Ealasaid, Grandmother Eavan, Great Grandfather Emmett VI, Great, Great Grandchildren of Emmett V)

**1978 - **Eko Lousie McCarty, Ekua Alice McCarty and Elian Emblaze were born (Children of Emblaze, Great Children of Eavan, Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett VIII, Great Great Great greatchildren of Emmett V)

**1978 -** Enfys found a mate named Ed

**1978 - **Eagle finds his human mate Naylia

**1979 - **Engel Ed McCarty was born (Son of Enfys, Grandson of Emigdia, Great Grandson of Emigdio, Great Great Grandson of Emelrich, Great Great Great Grandson of Emmett V)

**1979 - **Everlight Eileen McCarty, Evertwilight May McCarty were born (Daughters of Eagle, Grandchildren of Emigdia, Great Grandchildren of Emigdio, Great Great Grandchildren of Emelrich, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1979 - **Ethanna found her mate Sun

**1979 - **Naylia was changed into a vampire

**1979 - **Emory found his mate named Allison

**1979 - **Elroy found his human mate Suzanne

**1980 - **Ezara Lissa McCarty, Echristian Christopher McCarty and Etristion Yates McCarty were born (Children of Ethan, Grandchildren of Elario, Great Grandchildren of Eria, Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett VI and Great Great, Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Eagle-Shapeshifter)

**1980 - **Elee Sun McCarty and Eralf Caden McCarty were born (Children of Ethanna, Grandchildren of Ennabeth, Great Great Children of Eilana, Great Great Great Grandchild of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1980 -** Evan found his mate Destiny

**1980 - **Eri Lukas McCarty was born (Child of Elroy, Grandchild of Emigdia, Great Grandchild of Emigdio, Great Great Grandchild of Emelrich, Great Great Great Grandchild of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1980 - **Elder Christian McCarty, Ercilla Isabel McCarty (Children of Esha, Grandmother Eavan, Great Grandfather Emmett VI, Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1980 - **Emyr Emory McCarty was born (Son of Emory, Grandson of Emiliya, Great Grandson of Emiliana, Great Great Grandson of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Grandson of Emmett V)

**1981 - **Emelody Ariel McCarty was born (Child of Ebaya, Grandchild of Erick, Great Grandchild of Earl, Great Great Grandchild of Emelrich, Great Great Great Grandchild of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1981 – **Moved to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, USA

**1981 - **Eraya Judith McCarty was born (Daughter of Enfys, Granddaughter of Emigdia, Great Granddaughter of Emigdio, Great Great Granddaughter of Emelrich, Great Great Great Granddaughter of Emmett V)

**1981 - **Evvie Destiny Uley-McCarty was born (Daughter of Evan, Grandson of Eryls, Great Grandson of Eria, Great Great Grandson of Emmett VI and Great Great Great Grandson of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human Half/Wolf)

**1982 - **Endzela found her mate Denis

**1982 - **Eyle Peter Newton-McCarty was born. (Child of Emsly, Grandchild of Elliott, Great Grandchild of Esmaralda, Great Great Greatchild of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1983 - **Eireann Anna McCarty and Elbert Steven McCarty were born (Children of Endless, Grandchildren of Eavan & Scott, Great Grandchildren of Emmett X, Great Great greatchildren of Emmett VI, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V)

**1983 - **Evander finds his mate Jane

**1983 - **Eross was changed into a vampire

**1984 - **Eross found Rosemary (Human) Mate

**1984 - **Espirt found her mate Samel (Vampire)

**1984 - **Eveliina Jane Uley-McCarty was born (Child of Evander, Grandson of Eryls, Great Grandson of Eria, Great Great Grandson of Emmett VI and Great Great Great Grandson of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human Half/Wolf)

**1985 – **Moved to Wyoming, Michigan, USA

**1985 - **Emuse Mary McCarty (Daughter of Eross, Grandchild of Eratus, Great Grandchild of Emeric, Great Great Grandchild of Elyzabeth, Great Great Great Granchild of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Great Grandchildof Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1986 - **Enric Denis McCarty and Enrica Endzela McCarty were born (Children of Endzela, Grandchildren of Emin, Great Grandchildren of Emeric, Great Great Grandchildren of Esmaralda, Great Great, Great Grandchildren of Emmett V)

**1986 - **Ersilia found her mate Dylan (Vampire)

**1986 - **Erabella Espirit McCarty, Eshauna Patty McCarty and Evila Claire McCarty were born (Daughters of Espirit, Grandchildren of Ernesta, Great Grandchildren of Emeric, Great Great Grandchildren of Elyzabeth, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1987 - **Eangel Ersilia McCarty was born (Daughter of Ersilia, Granddaughter of Erol, Great Granddaughter of Emeric, Great Great Granddaughter of Elyzabeth, Great Great Great Granddaughter of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Great Granddaughter of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1987 - **Everett Marshall Uley-McCarty was born (Child of Evander, Grandson of Eryls, Great Grandson of Eria, Great Great Grandson of Emmett VI and Great Great Great Grandson of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human Half/Wolf)

**1987 - **Eixon found his mate Nadine

**1988 - **Eda mated Sydney

**1988 -**Eadine Esmaralda McCarty and Erent Eixon McCarty were born (Children of Eixon, Grandchildren of Emma-Anne, Great Children of Eilana, Great Graet Grandchildren of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1988 - **Nadine was changed into a vampire

**1989 - **Ede Mary Newton-McCarty was born (Child of Emsly, Grandchild of Elliott, Great Grandchild of Esmaralda, Great Great Greatchild of Emmett V)

**1990 – **Moved to Chicago, Illinois, USA

**1991 – **Evelyn mated John

**1991 - **Earnestine mated to Allen (Who is a Vampire)

**1991 - **Esmaralda Lissa McCarty II found her vampire mate Aladdin

**1992 - **Eavier Jonas McCarty and Eladdin Luken McCarty (Children of Esmaralda II, Grandchildren of Eannie, Great Grandchildren of Eadburga, Great Great Granddaughter of Elsa, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1992 – **Eartha mated to Nathan (Who is a vampire)

**1992 - **Ebony was born (Daughter of Earnestine & Allen, Granddaughter of Ellair, Great Granddaughter Eavan, Great, Great Granddaughter of Emmett VI, Great, Gret, Great Granddaughter of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1992 – **Evelyn gave birth to Eulalia Evelyn McCarty (Great, Great Granddaughter of Esmaralda. Great, Great, Great, Granddaughter of Emmett V)

**1992 - **Emjack found his mate Nayeli (Human)

**1993 –** Ely Richard McCarty was born (Son of Eartha & Nathen) (Great, Great Grandson of Esmaralda) (Great, Great, Great, Grandson of Emmett V)

**1993 - **Eliud found his mate Cynthia

**1993 - **Esuzanne found her mate Luke (Vampire)

**1993 - **Elick was changed into a vampire

**1993 - **Eayeli Raylene Newton-McCarty and Eray Emjack Newton-McCarty were born (Children of Emjack, Grandchildren of Emmie, Great Grandchildren of Emsly, Great Grandchildren of Elliott, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Great Greatchildren of Emmett V)

**1993 - **Nayeli was changed into a vampire

**1994 – **Moved to Missoula, Montana, USA

**1994 - **Elixabete found her mate Valliant Brandon

**1994 - **Everlyn Esuzanne Newton-McCarty was born (Daughter of Esuzanne, Grandchild of Emmie, Great Grandchild of Emsly, Great Great Grandchild of Elliott, Great Great Great Grandchild of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Great Greatchild of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1994 - **Essie Esta McCarty was born (Daughter of Earnestine & Allen, Granddaughter of Ellair, Great Granddaughter Eavan, Great, Great Granddaughter of Emmett VI, Great, Gret, Great Granddaughter of Emmett V)

**1994 - **Elly Cynthia McCarty was born (Child of Eliud, Grandchild of Embrace, GreatGrandchild of Eavan, Great Great Grandchild of Emmett IX, Great Great Great Greatchild of Emmett V)

**1994 - **Elick found his human mate Lola

**1995 - **Elley April McCarty was born (Child of Esmaralda II, Grandchild of Eannie, Great Grandchild of Eadburga, Great Great Granddaughter of Elsa, Great Great Great Grandchild of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Great Grandchild of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1995 - **Ewicked Elick McCarty, Ehaven Lola McCarty, and Ehalo Laura McCarty (Children of Elick, Grandchildren of Ewater, Great Grandchildren of Erick, Great Great Grandchildren of Earl, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emelrich, Great Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V)

**1995 – **Evelyn gave birth to Emery Emil McCarty (Great, Great Granddaughter of Esmaralda. Great, Great, Great, Granddaughter of Emmett V)

**1995 - **Ecaterina mated to Kyle

**1995 - **Elnathan Valliant McCarty & Elov Damien McCarty were born (Children of Elixabete, Grandchildren of Embrace, Great Grandchildren of Eavan, Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett VIII, Great Great Great greatchildren of Emmett V)

**1995 - **Esun found his mate Amanda

**1996 - **Esaea found her mate Noah who is a vampire

**1996 - **Eerikki found his mate Xaria (Faerie)

**1996 - **Echeetah Esun McCarty was born (Son of Esun, Grandchild of Ewater, Great Grandchild of Erick, Great Great Grandchild of Earl, Great Great Great Grandchild of Emelrich, Great Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V)

**1996 – **Eartha (21) gaves birth to Everlasting Evie McCarty, Everlife McKenzie McCarty and Evermoon Laura McCarty (Daughter of Eartha, Great, Great Granddaughters of Esmaralda. Great, Great, Great, Granddaughters of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1996 - **Edelmiro McCarty finds her human mate Nala

**1996 - **Ebenjy found his mate Aspyen

**1997 - **Eauis Ryan McCarty, Eohn Jackson McCarty and Eilliam Emmett McCarty were born (Children of Eerikki, Grandchildren of Eemeli, Great Grandchildren of Eadan, Great Great Grandchildren of Emeric, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Elyzabeth, Great Great Great Great Granchildren of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Great Great Granchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Faerie)

**1997 - **Esabella Noella McCarty was born (Daughter of Esaea, Grandchild of Eannie, Great Grandchild of Eadburga, Great Great Granddaughter of Elsa, Great Great Great Grandchild of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Great Grandchild of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1997 - **Edweena Althea McCarty (Daughter of Ecaterina, Granddaughter of Ealasaid, Great Granddaughter Eavan, Great Great Granddaughter Emmett VI, Great Great Great Grandchild of Emmett V)

**1997 - **Espyena Makenna McCarty was born (Daughter of Ebenjy, Grandchild of Eacob, Great Grandchild of Eadgar, Great Great Grandchild of Elsa, Great Great Great Grandchild of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Great Grandchild of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human Half/Shape Shifter)

**1997 - **Aspyen was turned into a vampire

**1997 - **Endrew Philip McCarty and Endy Liam McCarty were born (Children of Efarie, Grandchildren of Everson, Great Grandchildren of Elsa, Great Great Grandchildren of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**1997 - **Eudokia Lucy McCarty was born (Child of Elixabete, Grandchild of Embrace, Great Grandchild of Eavan, Great Great Grandchild of Emmett VII, Great Great Great Greatchild of Emmett V)

**1997 - **Edorta Edward McCarty was born (Child of Edelmiro, Grandchild of Edda, Great Grandchild of Eben, Great Great Grandchild of Emiliana, Great Great Great Grand of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Great Grandchild of Emmett V)

**1997 - **Elian found a mate named Sophia

**1998 - **Elikapeka Sophia was born (Daughter of Elian, Grandchild of Emblaze, Great Grandchild of Eavan, Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett VII, Great Great Great greatchildren of Emmett V)

**1998 – **Moved to Elkins, West Virginia, USA

**1998 - **Eerika found her mate named Jackson

**1998 - **Euanna found her mate Russel Salem (Wizard)

**1998 - **Emyr found a mate named Nerina

**1998 - **Emerenu Rick McCarty (Son of Eatha) (Grandson of Emmett X) (Great Grandson of Elyzabeth) (Great, Great Grandson of Esmaralda) (Great, Great, Great Grandson of Emmett V) (Half/Human Half/Vampires)

**1999 - **Endika Emyr McCarty and Endre James McCarty were born (Sons of Emyr, Grandson of Emory, Great Grandson of Emiliya, Great Great Grandson of Emiliana, Great Great Great Grandson of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Great Grandson of Emmett V)

**1999 - **Engel found his human mate Melinda

**1999 - **Eraya found her mate Victor (Vampire)

**1999 - **Eko found her mate Oliver (Vampire)

**1999 - **Ekua found her mate William (Vampire)

**1999 - **Ercilla found her vampire mate Lance

**1999 - **Everlight finds her vampire mate Anthony

**2000 - **Esai Eara Salem-McCarty, Eussell Harold Salem-McCarty, Euna Mary Salem-McCarty and Eeville Franck Salem-McCarty were born (Children of Euanna, Grandchildren of Ethan, Great Grandchildren of Elario, Great Great Grandchildren of Eria, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett VI and Great Great Great, Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Eagle-Shapeshifter Half/Witch)

**2000 - **Eri found his mate Jenna

**2000 - **Elee found his mate Issabella

**2000 - **Everstar June McCarty, Eternity August McCarty and Evermisty Rachael McCarty were born (Daughters of Everlight, Granddaughters of Eagle, Great Grandchildren of Emigdia, Great Great Grandchildren of Emigdio, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emelrich, Great Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human

**2000 - **Eustoma May McCarty, Euphorbia Leyla McCarty, Erinus Lance McCarty, and Erigeron Valliant McCarty (Children of Ercilla, Grandchildren of Esha, Great Grandmother Eavan, Great Great Grandfather Emmett VI, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**2000 - **Elye was changed into a full vampire

**2000 – **Elvina mated to Jack

**2000 - **Evershadow Neylia Newton-McCarty and Everday Pricilla Newton-McCarty (Children of Ede, Grandchildren of Emsly, Great Grandchildren of Elliott, Great Great Grandchildren of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Greatchildren of Emmett V)

**2000 - **Erykah Eraya McCarty was born (Daughter of Eraya, Granddaughter of Enfys, Great Granddaughter of Emigdia, Great Great Granddaughter of Emigdio, Great Great Great Granddaughter of Emelrich, Great Great Great Great Granddaughter of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**2000 – **Emmett XIII mated Charlotte a human girl

**2000 - **Evernight Alieen McCarty, Everlight Tali McCarty, Evermidnight Jacky McCarty (Daughters of Eartha, Great, Great Granddaughter of Esmaralda) (Great, Great, Great Granddaughter of Emmett V) (Half/Human Half/Vampires)

**2000 - **Eija Eerika McCarty, Eigyr Anna McCarty, and Eileen Lanie McCarty were born (Children of Eerika, Grandchildren of Eemeli, Great Grandchildren of Eadan, Great Great Grandchildren of Emeric, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Elyzabeth, Great Great Great Great Granchildren of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Great Great Granchildren of Emmett V)

**2000 - **Elder found his mate named Zelda (Human)

**2001 - **Eaden Elee McCarty was born (Child of Elee, Grandchild of Ethanna, Great Grandchild of Ennabeth, Great Great Child of Eilana, Great Great Great Grandchild of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**2001 - **Earla Zelda McCarty was born (Daughter of Elder, Grandchild of Esha, Great Grandmother Eavan, Great Great Grandfather Emmett VI, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V)

**2001 - **Europa Ekua McCarty and Europe Isla McCarty were born (Daughters of Ekua, Grandchildren of Emblaze, Great Grandchildren of Eavan, Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett VII, Great Great Great Greatchildren of Emmett V)

**2001 - **Eath Melody McCarty, Elveria Suzanne McCarty, Earlotta Maple McCarty were born (Children of Eath, Grandchildren of Elroy, Great Grandchildren of Emigdia, Great Great Grandchildren of Emigdio, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emelrich, Great Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**2001 - **Evvie found her vampire mate Russell

**2001 - **Etristion found Sophia-Mary (Fox-Shape-shifter)

**2001 -** Esim found his human mate Wanda

**2001 - **Emelody found her vampire mate Shaun

**2001 – **Elvina gave birth to Emmett Matthew McCarty XV (Great, Great Grandson of Esmaralda. Great, Great, Great, Grandson of Emmett V)

**2001 - **Eniola Melinda McCarty and Eitnan Engel McCarty were born (Children of Engel, Grandchildren of Enfys, Great Grandchildren of Emigdia, Great Great Grandchildren of Emigdio, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emelrich, Great Great Great Great Grandchilden of Emmett V)

**2001 - **Eumelia Belinda McCarty was born (Child of Elixabete, Grandchild of Embrace, Great Grandchild of Eavan, Great Great Grandchild of Emmett VII, Great Great Great Grandchild of Emmett V)

**2002 - **Edeara Esmaralda McCarty was born (Daughter of Elder, Grandchild of Esha, Great Grandmother Eavan, Great Great Grandfather Emmett VI, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V)

**2002 - **Zelda was changed into a vampire

**2002 - **Eralf found his mate Linda

**2002 - **Eryanna Demi McCarty was born (Child of Eath, Grandchild of Elroy, Great Grandchild of Emigdia, Great Great Grandchild of Emigdio, Great Great Great Grandchild of Emelrich, Great Great Great Great Grandchild of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**2002 - **Jenna was changed into a Vampire

**2002 - **Eaving Tasha McCarty was born (Daughter of Eko, Grandchild of Emblaze, Great Grandchild of Eavan, Great Great Grandchild of Emmett VII, Great Great Great Greatchild of Emmett V)

**2002 - **Eyal Russell Uley-McCarty, Eytan Trent Uley-McCarty and Ewa Evvie Uley-McCarty was born (Children of Evvie, Grandchildren of Evan, Great Grandchildren of Eryls, Great Great Grandchildren of Eria, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett VI and Great Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human Half/Wolf)

**2002 - **Eclipse Emelody McCarty and Etitan Shaun McCarty were born (Children of Emelody, Grandchildren of Ebaya, Great Grandchildren of Erick, Great Great Grandchildren of Earl, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emelrich, Great Great Great Great Grandchild of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**2002 - **Eropee Matthew McCarty (Child of Elee, Grandchild of Ethanna, Great Grandchild of Ennabeth, Great Great Child of Eilana, Great Great Great Grandchild of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**2002 – **Elwin mated to Laura

**2002 - **Eyle mated to Jaclyn

**2002 – **Moved to New Orleans, Louisiana, USA

**2002 – **Emmett XV and Charlotte have a child named Eamon Earl McCarty (Great, Great Grandson of Esmaralda. Great, Great, Great, Grandson of Emmett V)

**2002 – **Charlotte was changed into a vampire after losing too much blood

**2003 - **Elbert mated Amelia

**2003 - **Elianna Trixty McCarty was born (Daughter of Etristion, Grandchild of Ethan, Great Grandchild of Elario, Great Great Grandchild of Eria, Great Great Great Grandchild of Emmett VI and Great Great Great Grandchild of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Eagle-Shapeshifter Half/Fox-Shapeshifter)

**2003 - **Eleah Heaven McCarty was born (Child of Eralf, Grandchild of Ethanna, Great Grandchild of Ennabeth, Great Great Children of Eilana, Great Great Great Grandchild of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**2003 - **Eablo Eyle Newton-McCarty was born (Son of Eyle, Grandchild of Emsly, Great Grandchild of Elliott, Great Great Grandchild of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Greatchild of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**2003 - **Jaclyn was changed into a vampire

**2003 - **Eros Fated McCarty was born (Daughter of Eko, Grandchild of Emblaze, Great Grandchild of Eavan, Great Great Grandchild of Emmett VII, Great Great Great Greatchild of Emmett V)

**2003 – **Eartha (28) gave birth to Ericka Erin McCarty and Erik Mark McCarty (Great, Great Granddaughter and Grandson of Esmaralda) (Great, Great, Great Granddaughter and Grandson of Emmett V) (Half/Human Half/Vampires)

**2003 - **Enna Enola McCarty was born (Daughter of Engel, Grandchild of Enfys, Great Grandchild of Emigdia, Great Great Grandchild of Emigdio, Great Great Great Grandchild of Emelrich, Great Great Great Great Grandchil of Emmett V)

**2003 - **Enkspell Wanda McCarty, and Enkheart Eileen McCarty (Daughters of Esim, Grandchildren of Ebaya, Great Grandchildren of Erick, Great Great Grandchildren of Earl, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emelrich, Great Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V)

**2003 - **Wanda was changed into a vampire

**2004 - **Einnaea Beth Uley-McCarty and Earai Larissa Uley-McCarty were born (Children of Evvie, Grandchildren of Evan, Great Grandchildren of Eryls, Great Great Grandchildren of Eria, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett VI and Great Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human Half/Wolf)

**2004 - **Estara Janet McCarty was born (Child of Emelody, Grandchild of Ebaya, Great Grandchild of Erick, Great Great Grandchild of Earl, Great Great Great Grandchild of Emelrich, Great Great Great Great Grandchild of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**2004 – **Laura gave birth to Essence Estella McCarty and was changed into a vampire in the process of giving birth (Great, Great Granddaughter of Esmaralda. Great, Great, Great, Granddaughter of Emmett V)

**2004 - **Euria Madeline McCarty was born (Daughter of Eko, Grandchild of Emblaze, Great Grandchild of Eavan, Great Great Grandchild of Emmett VII, Great Great Great Greatchild of Emmett V)

**2005 – **Eartha (30) gave birth to Erykah Esmaralda McCarty (Daughter of Eartha, Grandchild of Emmett IX, Great Grandchild Elyzabeth, Great Great Granddaughter of Esmaralda. Great Great Great Granddaughter of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**2005 - **Emuse found her mate Yates (Vampire)

**2005 - **Esther Alexandria McCarty and East Samuel McCarty were born (Children of Etristion, Grandchildren of Ethan, Great Grandchildren of Elario, Great Great Grandchildren of Eria, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett VI and Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Eagle-Shapeshifter Half/Fox-Shapeshifter)

**2005 – **Moved to Topeka, Kansas, USA

**2005 - **Elliott found his mate Pearl

**2005 - **Everbreaking Helen McCarty was born (Daughter of Eraya, Granddaughter of Enfys, Great Granddaughter of Emigdia, Great Great Granddaughter of Emigdio, Great Great Great Granddaughter of Emelrich, Great Great Great Great Granddaughter of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**2005 - **Eos Brittany McCarty and Eurynome Kylie McCarty were born (Daughters of Eko, Grandchildren of Emblaze, Great Grandchildren of Eavan, Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett VII, Great Great Great Greatchildren of Emmett V)

**2006 – **Elvina gave birth to Evanglina Elvina McCarty (Great, Great Granddaughter of Esmaralda) (Great, Great Granddaughter of Esmaralda. Great, Great, Great, Granddaughter of Emmett V)

**2006 - **Evgeny Elliott Uley-McCarty was born (Son of Elliott, Grandson of Evadne, Great Grandson of Eryls, Great Great Grandson of Eria, Great Great Great Grandson of Emmett VI and Great Great Great Great Grandson of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human Half/Wolf)

**2006 - **Enrica founds her mate Topher (who is a vampire)

**2006 - **Ehorizon Lucy McCarty, Efate Susan McCarty, Efrost Desmond McCarty and Eforte Luke McCarty were born (Children of Emuse, Grandchildren of Eross, Great Grandchildren of Eratus, Great Great Grandchildren of Emeric, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Elyzabeth, Great Great Great Great Granchildren of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Great Great Grandchildren Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**2007 – **Moved to Lincoln, Nebraska, USA

**2007 - **Everett finds his mate Alisha

**2007 - **Easton Mason McCarty and Elyzabeth Eartha McCarty were born (Children of Eartha, Grandchildren of Emmett IX, Great Grandchildren Elyzabeth, Great Great Grandchildren of Esmaralda. Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**2007 - **Eirene Helena McCarty, Eleos Peace McCarty and Elpis Seraphine McCarty (Daughters of Eko, Grandchildren of Emblaze, Great Grandchildren of Eavan, Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett VII, Great Great Great Greatchildren of Emmett V)

**2007 - **Elisaveta Vera McCarty, Emerald Sophie McCarty, Ember Tali McCarty, Emily Blare McCarty (Children of Elbert, Grandchildren of Endless, Great Grandchildren of Eavan & Scott, Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett VI, Great Great Great greatchildren of Emmett V)

**2007- **Enric McCarty found his mate Minerva (A human girl who was 19)

**2007 - **Etelvina Eszter McCarty was born (Daughter of Enrica, Grandchild of Endzela, Great Grandchild of Emin, Great Great Grandchild of Emeric, Great Great Great Grandchild of Esmaralda, Great Great Great, Great Grandchild of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**2008 - **Everard Douglass Uley-McCarty was born (Son of Everett, Grandchild of Evander, Great Grandson of Eryls, Great Great Grandson of Eria, Great Great Great Grandson of Emmett VI and Great Great Great Great Grandson of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human Half/Wolf)

**2008 – **Eartha (33) gave birth to Ezra Everett McCarty (Child of Eartha, Grandchild of Emmett IX, Great Grandchild Elyzabeth, Great Great Grandchild of Esmaralda. Great Great Great Grandchild of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**2008 – **Evelyn gave birth to Emmett Matthew McCarty XVI (Great, Great Granddaughter of Esmaralda. Great, Great, Great, Granddaughter of Emmett V)

**2008 - **Erato Enrica McCarty, Ercole Topher McCarty and Erland David McCarty (Children of Enrica, Grandchildren of Endzela, Great Grandchildren of Emin, Great Great Grandchildren of Emeric, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Esmaralda, Great Great Great, Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**2008 - **Eulalia found her mate named Ryan (A Vampire)

**2008 - **Exile Enric McCarty (Son of Enric, Grandson of Endzela, Great Grandson of Emin, Great Great Grandson of Emeric, Great Great Great Grandson of Esmaralda, Great, Great Great, Great Grandson of Emmett V)

**2008 - **Efire Forest McCarty was born (Son of Emuse, Grandchild of Eross, Great Grandchild of Eratus, Great Great Grandchild of Emeric, Great Great Great Grandchild of Elyzabeth, Great Great Great Great Granchild of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Great Great Grandchild Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**2008 - **Eadine found her mate Ray

**2009 - **Emmett Matthew McCarty XVII was born (Son of Ely, Grandchild of Eartha, Great Grandchild of Emmett IX, Great Great Grandchildren of Elyzabeth, Great Great Grandson of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Great Granddaughter of Emmett V) (Half/Human Half/Vampire)

**2009 - **Eha Mandy McCarty, Eireen Sandy McCarty, Esmaralda Emmalee McCarty III were born (Children of Eartha, Grandchildren of Emmett IX, Great Grandchildren of Elyzabeth, Great Great grandchildren of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Human Half/Vampire)

**2009 - **Erent found his mate AraBelle Den (Mountain Lion Shape-Shifter)

**2009 - **Eartha becomes a vampire at the age of 34

**2009 - **Elogoon Logan McCarty was born (Son of Eadine, Grandchild of Eixon, Great Grandchild of Emma-Anne, Great Great Child of Eilana, Great Great Graet Grandchild of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**2009 – **Moved to Miami, Florida, USA

**2009 - **Epiphany Minerva McCarty was born (Daughter of Enric, Granddaughter of Endzela, Great Granddaughter of Emin, Great Great Granddaughter of Emeric, Great Great Great Granddaughter of Esmaralda, Great, Great Great, Great Grandchildren of Emmett V)

**2009 - **Minerva was changed into a vampire after losing too much blood at age 19 and Enric joins her in vampire life.

**2009 – **Eulalia gives birth to Emmett Matthew McCarty XVI and Evan Ryan McCarty (Great, Great, Great Grandsons of Esmaralda) (Great, Great, Great, Great Grandsons of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**2009 – **Moved to Portland Oregon

**2009 - **Ely mated Katherine

**2009 - **Ede mated Bill

**2009 - **Enyinnaya Enver McCarty, Enya Delinda McCarty and Enzo Luke McCarty were born (Children of Engel, Grandchildren of Enfys, Great Grandchildren of Emigdia, Great Great Grandchildren of Emigdio, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emelrich, Great Great Great Great Grandchilden of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**2010 - **Evila found her mate Richard (Vampire)

**2010 - **Edana was born (Daughter of Eda, Granddaughter of Ealasaid, Great Grandmother Eavan, Great Great Grandfather Emmett VI, Great Great, Great Grandchild of Emmett V)

**2010 - **Ediz Emmerson McCarty & Edith Hayley McCarty were born (Son & Daughter of Evelyn, Great, Great Grandchildren of Esmaralda. Great, Great, Great, Grandchildren of Emmett V)

**2010 - **Euan Endless McCarty and Euclid Etzel (Children of Elbert, Grandchildren of Endless, Great Grandchildren of Eavan & Scott, Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett VI, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V)

**2010** - Eiger Ely McCarty & Emmett Matthew McCarty XVII (Children of Ely, Grandchildren of Eartha & Nathen) (Great, Great, Great Grandson of Esmeralda)(Great, Great, Great, Great, Grandson of Emmett V)

**2010 - **Ebony found her mate vampire Gregory

**2010 - **Erosa Mila Whitlock-McCarty, Eorasin Ronald Whitlock-McCarty, Emaynsa Gaea Whitlock-McCarty, Elakye Mark Whitlock-McCarty and Eryan Iran Whitlock-McCarty were born (Children of Erent, Granchildren of Eixon, Great Grandchildren of Emma-Anne, Great Great Children of Eilana, Great Great Graet Grandchildren of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human Half/Shape-Shifter: Mountain Lion)

**2010 - **Eavier married Audrey (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**2010 - **Eladdin found his mate Vera

**2010 - **Erussa Larissa McCarty and Ezydol Joe McCarty were born (Children of Eadine, Grandchildren of Eixon, Great Grandchildren of Emma-Anne, Great Great Children of Eilana, Great Great Graet Grandchildren of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**2011 - **Elfortuna Evila McCarty, Edson Richard McCarty were born (Children of Evila, Grandchildren of Espirit, Great Grandchildren of Ernesta, Great Great Grandchildren of Emeric, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Elyzabeth, Great Great Great Great Grandchildren of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**2011 - **Esia Nayeli McCarty (Child of Eadine, Grandchild of Eixon, Great Grandchild of Emma-Anne, Great Great Child of Eilana, Great Great Graet Grandchild of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Great Grandchild of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**2011 – **Emmett Matthew McCarty XVIII, Eoin Jimmy McCarty and Erja Nikki McCarty (Children of Enrica, Grandchildren of Enzela, Great Grandchildren of Emin, Great Great Grandchildren of Emeric, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V)

**2011 - **Esperanza Esra McCarty was born (Daughter of Enric, Granddaughter of Endzela, Great Granddaughter of Emin, Great Great Granddaughter of Emeric, Great Great Great Granddaughter of Esmaralda, Great, Great Great, Great Granddaughter of Emmett V)

**2011 - **Emmett Matthew McCarty XIX, Evert Justin McCarty were born (Children of Everett, Grandchildren of Evander, Great Grandchildren of Eryls, Great Great Grandchildren of Eria, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett VI and Great Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human Half/Wolf)

**2011 - **Espen Dale Newton-McCarty, Elli Lucy Newton-McCarty and Emmett Matthew Newton-McCarty XX (Children of Ede, Grandchildren of Emsly, Great Grandchildren of Elliott, Great Great Grandchildren of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Greatchildren of Emmett V)

**2011 - **Emmett Matthew McCarty XXI, Elissa Ebony McCarty were born (Children of Ebony, Grandchildren of Earnestine & Allen, Great Grandchildren of Ellair, Great Great Grandchildren of Eavan, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett VI, Great Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V)

**2011 - **Emmett Matthew McCarty XXII was born (Child of Eraya, Grandchild of Enfys, Great Grandchild of Emigdia, Great Great Grandchild of Emigdio, Great Great Great Grandchild of Emelrich, Great Great Great Great Grandchild of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**2011 - **Emmett Matthew McCarty XXIII and Esmaralda Emmalee McCarty IV were born (Children of Eladdin, Grandchildren of Esmaralda II, Great Grandchildren of Eannie, Great Great Grandchildren of Eadburga, Great Great Great Granddaughter of Elsa, Great Great Great Great Grandchildren of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**2011 - **Emmett Matthew McCarty XXIV, Esmaralda Emmalee McCarty V, Eder Eavier McCarty and Emma-Lou Sofia McCarty were born (Children of Eavier, Grandchildren of Esmaralda II, Great Grandchildren of Eannie, Great Great Grandchildren of Eadburga, Great Great Great Grandchildren of Elsa, Great Great Great Great Grandchildren of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human)

**2011 - **Emmett Matthew Whitlock-McCarty XXV and Eorah AraBelle Whitlock-McCarty were born (Children of Erent, Granchildren of Eixon, Great Grandchildren of Emma-Anne, Great Great Children of Eilana, Great Great Graet Grandchildren of Esmaralda, Great Great Great Great Grandchildren of Emmett V) (Half/Vampire Half/Human Half/Shape-Shifter: Mountain Lion)

**2011 - **NOW


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

><p>The McCarty family were going to school. Only some of them. The others stayed home to look after the kids and Emmett VI and his siblings stayed at home or worked instead of going to school.<p>

"Something is going to happen today", Evelyn says toddler Emmett XIV in her arms

"Good or bad?" Emmett X asks

"Good. But I don't know what", Evelyn says

"I hope it goes good", Ebony says with Emmett XXI in her arm the baby was only one week old

"Hopefully", Eraya says with Emmett XXII in her arms the baby was only 4 days old

"Well I better get going I am going to work at the Hospital", Esmaralda says grabbing her stuff

"See you Grandma", Eamon says waving as she goes

Esmaralda smiles and goes into her Mercedes and drives out of the gates to the mansion. Feeling herself leave the magic protection. She drives to the hospital. She gets her doctors coat on and puts her stuff in the locker. Time to start another day…

* * *

><p>Carlisle was at the hospital talking to Chief Doctor George Maison.<p>

"I will call one of our doctors now. They can be your guide for the day", Doctor Maison says and turns to the secretary, "Call Doctor McCarty up here. She has day shift today and will be here"

McCarty. That wasn't a common last name. Carlisle was nervous. It just had to be an coincidence.

"_Doctor McCarty to emergency"_, the speakers says

Carlisle soon smells another vampire. Not one from his family. A woman approaches with long dark brown locks and golden eyes who were cautiously watching him. She was vegetarian. That was good.

"Ah there you are Doctor McCarty. This is are new doctor Carlisle Cullen", their boss says introducing them

"Hello you can call me Carlisle what's your first name?" Carlisle asks curious she looked like Emmett

"Esmaralda is my first name pleasure to meet you", Esmaralda says shaking his hand

Carlisle looks at her in shock. She was Emmett's daughter. She was alive and a vampire. Emmett is going to be so pleased. How did she become a vampire? He would have to find out.

"Doctor McCarty you will be showing Doctor Cullen around today. It's his first day", the boss says

"I will do it. Right this way Carlisle", Esmaralda says leading him to the locker room

"How are you a vampire?" Carlisle asks quietly

She laughs, "The same way you are"

Carlisle smiles she definably was Emmett's daughter.

"Would you like to come and meet my family tonight?" Carlisle asks

"I don't know. I will give you my answer later. We have to work now", Esmaralda says

They work up to lunch when Esmaralda's phone rings.

"Excuse me", Esmaralda says to Carlisle working away she was back 5 minutes later looking shocked.

"Have you got a son named Emmett _Cullen_?" she asks

"Yes I do", Carlisle says smiling she must be thinking what he was thinking

"I think it is best if ALL your family comes to my house tonight. Something tells me this is going to be very important. Here is my address. I will buzz you it when you get there", Esmaralda says handing him the bit of paper with her family's address

"We will be there at 7 is that alright?" Carlisle asks

"Yes that is fine. How many are you bring?" Esmaralda asks

"14. Better make that 18. Be warned we have 8 shape-shifters with us and 2 half/vampires", Carlisle warns

"That will not be a problem. My family knows how to behave themselves. They might like pranks but they know how serious this is. But be warned my family is BIG, HUGE, MASSIVE even", Esmaralda warns

"I am sure we can handle it", Carlisle replies smiling

"That's what they all say", Esmaralda mutters turning away

Carlisle smiles if she was who he thought she was Emmett was getting his daughter back. And he will be ecstatic…

* * *

><p><em>School Earlier…<em>

* * *

><p>Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Nessie, Jalice, Jazem and Seth got to school and got their schedules.<p>

"Are you the Cullen's, Hales, Swan's and Clearwater's?" a girl asks she had dark brown hair and blue eyes

She smelt like Nessie, Jazem and Jalice. So they knew she was half vampire.

"Yes we are. I am Alice", Alice says bouncing up and down

"I am Rosalie", Rosalie says

"I am Jasper", Jasper says quietly

"I am Bella", Bella says

"I am Edward", Edward says arms around Bella

"I am Renesmee please call me Nessie", Nessie says

"I am Jalice. Nessie's twin", Jalice says

"I am Seth", Seth says happily looking at her love in his eyes

"I am Emmett", Emmett says smiling a little

The girl looks shocked for a minute.

"Did you say Emmett?" she asks

"Yes. Why?" Emmett asks

"Nothing. My name is Everlasting. I will show you all to your first class then you can take it from there", Everlasting says leading them out of the office

"What happened Seth?" Bella whisperers

"I imprinted", Seth says smiling

"I am happy for you", Bella says hugging him

"Thanks. I can't want to get to know her", Seth says

Everlasting shows them all to their classes before going to hers. The family sits at the table across the cafeteria. Talking about Seth's imprint.

"You must be happy", Nessie says smiling

"I am. Look there she is. That must be her family", Seth says looking across the café to a family that was sitting together.

Everlasting was telling them something before leaving the café with her cell phone in hand.

"When will you talk to her?" Bella asks

"Soon. Tomorrow maybe. We just met after all", Seth says smiling he was on cloud 9

After school they head home and Embry, Jacob, Leah and Sam's pack see the big grin on Seth's face.

"What happened?" Jacob asks

"I imprinted", Seth says happily

"Who is it?" Leah asks happy for her brother

"Her name is Everlasting. I don't know her last name. But she is half/vampire and half/human", Seth replies

"So you think there are already vampires here?" Jacob demands

"Yes they are Carlisle called we are going to their house tonight. He met one of the leaders of the coven. So everyone get ready. Everyone is coming", Esme says coming into the room

"We will come with you for back up", Sam says

"Thanks Sam", Jacob says to the other pack leader

"Now get ready", Esme says

They groan but do what Esme says and get dressed in nice clothes. Carlisle got home at 5.30 and was quickly getting ready.

"Dad what are you hiding?" Edward asks coming into the room

"Something that I think is going to change us. Don't look. You will find out soon", Carlisle says

At quarter to 7 they were all in their cars following Carlisle to the address he had been giving the shape-shifters but Seth were on edge. This was new vampires they were talking about. Could they be a danger?

They go deep into the woods to find a fenced massive mansion in the middle of a large clearing. You could smell many, many vampire scents and many, many half/vampire half/human scents, a few werewolf scents too, human scents and some other scent they haven't smelt before.

"Carlisle I don't think this is a good idea", Jacob says, "Smell all the scents there has to be a lot here"

"I know. But trust me", Carlisle says opening the window and pressing the buzzer

"Hello?" a female voice says

"This is Carlisle Cullen and his family. We were expected", Carlisle says

"Come right in. We are expecting you. Drive up to the front of the house", the voice says

The large gates open with a shimmer and they all drive in to the front with the gates locking behind them and the shimmer comes back. They get out of the car it was a nice house they meant mansion. A woman Carlisle recognises her from the hospital comes down to meet them. They all saw her gold eyes knowing she had hunted recently that did put them at ease a bit.

When the woman got closer she looks at everyone and stops at Emmett.

"Oh my god", she whisperers, "It's true"

"What is true?" Emmett asks completely clueless but Rosalie had a hunch

The woman just looked so much like Emmett. Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Esme were thinking the same thing.

"Are you Emmett Matthew McCarty V?" the woman asks

"Yes. But I haven't used it in a while why?" Emmett asks

"Emmett she is trying to tell you, you are her relative", Rosalie says softly

Emmett's eyes go wide and looks at the woman probably. She DID look like him.

"Are you related to me?" Emmett asks scared of the answer

"Yes I am", the woman says

"What's your name?" Emmett asks with Rosalie supporting him

"Where are my manners I must get that from you. Even if my brothers are worse then me. I am Esmaralda Emmalee McCarty", the woman says with a gently smile

Emmett collapses with Rosalie's arm around him.

"You can't be. She is dead", Emmett whisperers

"I am not. But ask your mind-reader. You can read my surface thoughts but no more", the woman says

"She is telling the truth. She is remembering the day you left and the gold locket you gave her", Edward replies in awe at the woman all thought was dead

The woman takes out a gold chain with a locket on it. She hands it to the nearest person that happened to be Carlisle then she takes a step back giving them space.

"Emmett look at this. It proves her claim", Carlisle says kneeling down and showing him the familiar locket with the picture of him and his parents in it.

Emmett gently takes it and to his hands and looks up at the, he means Esmaralda. She had tears that would never fall in her eyes.

"Daddy it really is me", Esmaralda says kneeling down next to Emmett and Rosalie

Emmett pulls her into his arms and sobs. He had his daughter back. She was here in his arms. Rosalie also smiled she had always felt guilty taking Emmett away from his children now he had his daughter back. She had a step-daughter. She hoped Esmaralda had answers to all their questions…

* * *

><p><em>School Earlier: Everlasting McCarty<em>

* * *

><p>"What's wrong cuz", Emery says to her cousin at lunch where they were sitting<p>

"I think I meet our first grandfather", Everlasting says

"You mean the new kids", Emery says

"Yes they are over there", Everlasting replies

Emery looked and she differently recognised their first grandfather ever.

"You better call Grandma Esmaralda", Emery says

"I will now", Everlasting says taking out her phone and walking outside

"Esmaralda", her grandmother says

"Grandma we think your father is here at school with us. He was introduced to me as Emmett Cullen. How many Emmett's do you know outside our family?" Everlasting asks

"I know. Don't do anything. I will invite them to the house tonight and we will see", Esmaralda says

"Ok. See you later", Everlasting says hanging up she bit her lip she hoped this was her Great, Great, Great grandfather.

Her family will be so happy if it is…

* * *

><p><em>McCarty Mansion <em>

* * *

><p>"Everyone in the living room", Esmaralda says when she is home<p>

Everyone comes into the super big living room. Including all the kids.

"We have guests tonight another coven is coming here", Esmaralda announces

"How many?" Evelyn asks

"18. 8 shape-shifters/werewolves, 2 half/human half/vampires and the rest our vampires", Esmaralda replies

"Are these to do with the new kids at school?" Emery asks

"Yes. They have an Emmett Cullen with them. How many Emmett's do you know outside our family?" Esmaralda asks

"You think this Emmett is related to us", Emmerson says to his sister

"I think he is our father. There are only 25 Emmett's in this family. 5 of them dead. And one of them is my father", Esmaralda replies

"What are we going to do?" Eartha asks her toddler on her lap

"They are coming here. So we will see. I want everyone to be on the best behaviour. I will be meeting them outside you all will be in here am I clear?" Esmaralda says sternly

"Yes sister dear", Emmett VI says sarcastically

"I mean it", Esmaralda says, "Even if I have to freeze you"

"Don't worry sweetheart they will behave", Harry her mate says

"I can't want to see if they are related", Douglass Uley-McCarty says

"Good. Now get ready. Hunt if you need to. Stay clear of the North. Be back by 6.30", Esmaralda says dismissing them

At 7 they hear the buzzer to tell them someone was at the gate. Esmaralda goes down to it.

"Hello?" Esmaralda says

"This is Carlisle Cullen and his family. We were expected", Carlisle says

"Come right in. We are expecting you. Drive up to the front of the house", Esmaralda says she presses the gate button

"They are here", Eria says

"One of them is a mind-reader", Euroka says to her aunt

"Yes wait here", Esmaralda says going outside

Esmaralda walks down to greet them as they come out of their cars. She definably smelt the shape-shifters, half/vampires and 8 vampires. This was a big family. Esmaralda looks at everyone and stops. That WAS her father only a vampire.

"Oh my god", Esmaralda whisperers, "It's true"

"What is true?" her father asks completely clueless

"Are you Emmett Matthew McCarty V?" Esmaralda asks having to be sure

"Yes. But I haven't used it in a while why?" her father asks

"Emmett she is trying to tell you, you are her relative", the blonde says from next to him

Esmaralda knew she had to be his mate. She was happy for him. He deserved to be happy. What till he finds out how big their family was. Her father studies her eyes go wide.

"Are you related to me?" her father asks

"Yes I am", Esmaralda says waiting for the next question

"What's your name?" her father asks the blonde hanging on to his arm

"Where are my manners I must get that from you. Even if my brothers are worse then me. I am Esmaralda Emmalee McCarty", Esmaralda says with a gently smile

She watches her father collapse on the ground the blonde woman wraps his arms around her

"You can't be. She is dead", her father whisperers

"I am not. But ask your mind-reader. You can read my surface thoughts but no more", Esmaralda

Esmaralda thinks of the time with her father and the day he left and the day he gave the gold locket to her.

"She is telling the truth. She is remembering the day you left and the gold locket you gave her", the bronze hair boy says

Esmaralda pulls out a gold chain with a locket on it. She hands it to Carlisle. Then she steps back.

"Emmett look at this. It proves her claim", Carlisle says kneeling down and showing him the familiar locket with the picture of him and his parents in it.

Esmaralda looks at her father tears that will never fall in her eyes. Finally she had him back. They had him back.

"Daddy it really is me", Esmaralda says kneeling down next to her father and the blonde.

Her father pulls her into his arms and sobs. Esmaralda couldn't believe she was in her dads arms again after hundred years. She comforts him. She knew herself and her family had many questions to ask. But these ones had more…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Part 1

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay my Nan died and I didn't feel like writing but now I am getting back into it in her honour. I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The McCarty House<em>

* * *

><p>When her fathers sob slow down Esmaralda pulls away smiling.<p>

"I take it you are glad to see me?" Esmaralda asks smiling

Emmett laughs and pulls her into another hug before helping her up.

"Like you won't believe. I have thought you dead for 90 years", Emmett says holding her at arm's length to get a better look at her.

"We missed you to dad", Esmaralda says smiling

"We?" Emmett asks hope in his voice

The other Cullen's were excited too.

"Of course. If you saw our graves you know about some of us", Esmaralda says with a flip of her hair

"I would really like to meet them", Emmett says

"Well you can. But first are you going to introduce my too your mate?" Esmaralda asks smiling at the blonde

"Esmaralda this is my mate Rosalie Hale. Rosalie this is my daughter Esmaralda", Emmett says introducing the two women

Esmaralda surprises everyone by hugging Rosalie.

"I am glad my dad found happiness. I am glad he has you", Esmaralda says pulling away smiling

"Thank you. I am sorry for taking him away from you. But he was dying in the woods after being attacked by a bear", Rosalie explains

"You saved his life. We don't blame you. It is just fate. Everything happens for a reason", Esmaralda says smiling at her step-mother

"That is a good saying", the pixie one says

"Thanks. Would you all like to introduce your selves to me first?" Esmaralda asks, "I already know Carlisle from work. What about the rest of you?"

"I am Carlisle's mate Esme Platt. It is an honour to meet you", Esme says

"You too Esme", Esmaralda says smiling because she was a relative

"I am Alice Brandon and this is my mate Jasper Whitlock", the pixie says

"Nice to meet you Alice and you too Jasper", Esmaralda says

"I am Edward and this is my mate Bella Swan and our daughters Renesmee and Jalice and son Jazem", Edward says

"By looking at them they are only 5 years old. So you're a new vampire?" Esmaralda asks shocking everyone by her knowledge

"Yes. But human blood doesn't affect me", Bella says with a smile

"Good. It was hard on us", Esmaralda says, "Who are your shape-shifters?"

"I am Sam Uley of the Uley Wolf Pack", Sam says

"Paul Lahote of the Uley Wolf Pack", Paul says

"Jared Cameron of the Uley Wolf Pack", Jared says

"Quil Ateara of the Uley Wolf Pack", Quil says

"I am Jacob Black Alpha of the Black wolf pack", Jacob says, "I am also Renesmee's mate"

Esmaralda doesn't look shocked at the age gap between the two. Like she had seen it before.

"I am Leah Clearwater I going to collage here", Leah says

"I am Embry Call. I am Jalice's mate", Embry says

"I am Seth Clearwater. Do you know a girl named Everlasting? She is my mate", Seth says bouncing up and down because he smelt her smell here

Esmaralda smiles, "Yes I do know her. She is part of this mad house family we have. Her mother and father will be pleased to know she found a mate"

"She has a mother and a father?" Emmett asks shocked

"Of course she has parents. I think it is time you meet the family", Esmaralda says smiling, "Follow me"

Esmaralda leads them up to the house and inside was big and you could smell lots of vampire scents.

"Paul calm down", Sam mutters to a shaking Paul

"We only hunt animals so relax", Esmaralda says

"This is a vampire den", Leah mutters

Esmaralda laughs, "Close I think. They are waiting in the living room"

They follow her to a huge, massive living area that was filled with vampires. And it WAS filled.

"So it's him?" a man asks that looked like Emmett

"Yes. Definably", Esmaralda says smiling

"You have a lot of people here", Emmett says in awe

"Yes. And they are all related", a man looking like Emmett says

"How can you all be related?" Carlisle asks fascinated

"That is a long story. But first Dad would you like to re-meet your sons?" Esmaralda asks

"Yes I would", Emmett asks excitedly

"Hey dad and everyone else I am Emmett Matthew McCarty VI and this is my mate Paige", Emmett VI says smiling hugging his father in a manly hug

"You're alive too?" Emmett asks hugging his son back

"Yep. All of us our alive", Emmett VI says laughing

Everyone chuckles in the McCarty family getting the joke.

"Nice to meet you sir", Paige says

Paige had long blonde hair and golden eyes.

"Don't call me sir. It is just Emmett", Emmett says to his daughter-in-law

"I'll try. Don't hold me too it I am old fashioned I was born in 1905", Paige says

"So you are over a century old?" Nessie asks excitedly

"Yes sweetie I am. What is your name?" Paige asks

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. But everyone calls me Nessie", Nessie says smiling

"I am Jazem Edward Cullen", Jazem says

"I am Jalice Emmalie Cullen. Nessie's and Jazem's triplet", Jalice says shyly next to Embry

"Pleasure to meet you three. Who are your parents?" Emmett VI asks Paige in his arms

"I am their father Edward Cullen and this is their mother Isabella Swan-Cullen", Edward says

"Call me Bella", Bella says smiling

Esmaralda smiles as she hears Swan. Wait too they meet one of their Swan's.

"Will do", Emmett VI says smirking

"I think he is so much like his father we should be afraid. If his emotions are anything to go by", Jasper says

"Does that help?" a male asks

Jasper, Edward and Alice realise now they can't use their powers

"What did you do?" Edward asks

"We'll get to that. Emmett Matthew McCarty VI! I told you to be on your best behaviour tonight", Esmaralda says sternly

"I am sister dear", Emmett VI says innocently

"Innocent my ass", a vampire woman says

"I am Alice Brandon-Cullen", Alice says bouncing up and down

Esmaralda smiles again she has to be another relation.

"I am her mate Jasper", Jasper says

Another relations.

"I am Carlisle head of this family and this is my wife Esme", Carlisle says

"I am Sam Uley, and these are Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote and Quil Ateara", Sam says

Some looked shocked but don't say anything yet. This they found weird.

"I am Jacob Black. These are Embry Call. Leah Clearwater and Seth Clearwater", Jacob says

Leah was staring at one of the younger boys. The Cullen's realised she just imprinted on him

"There goes the pack", Jacob mutters

"Hey dad remember me? I am Emmerson Elsdon McCarty", Emmerson says smiling and giving his dad a manly hug

"Hey dad. I am Emelrich Emem McCarty", Emelrich says hugging his father smiling

Emmett hugs him back.

"You have all grown up wonderfully", Emmett says looking at his four children who had their mates with them.

"Thank you. This is my mate Harry. Harry this is my father Emmett V", Esmaralda says smiling

"Nice to meet you sir", Harry says

"I hope you are good enough for my daughter", Emmett says

Everyone laughs at the father thing to do especially the females that knew them.

"I am sir. I have been with her for 87 years", Harry says

"Good to know", Emmett says with a small

"Hi Mr McCarty I am Emmerson's mate Linda", Linda says

Linda had black hair and golden eyes.

"Hi Mr McCarty I am Emelrich's mate Nicole", Nicole says

Nicole had blonde hair and gold eyes.

"Please call my Emmett. In fact all of you should call me Emmett", Emmett says

Getting laughs out of the whole McCarty family.

"What?" Emmett asks confused

"We are all related to you. Well most of us are", a woman says smiling

All the Cullen's eyes go wide. How was that possible?

"How is that possible?" Rosalie asks

"Well we better start at the beginning. We will introduce the person as we tell it. Sound fair?" Esmaralda asks

"It does", Emmett agrees with his daughter

"So what do you want to know first?" Emmett VI asks

"What happened after I 'died'? Emmett asks

"We were very upset. We missed you a lot. Grandma and Grandpa didn't survive long after your death they were riddled with grief and couldn't take care of us the way they should", Esmaralda says sighing

"What happened after they died?" Emmett asks

"It was left to the towns people to raise us", Emmerson replies

"Why not just one family?" Alice asks

"It was how they did it in the olden days", Carlisle replies

"Correct. That was how they did it in 1905", Esmaralda says smiling at Carlisle

"It was a stupid custom", Emmerson says

"It was", Emmett VI agrees

"Very stupid", Emelrich agrees

"Did the villagers treat you right?" Emmett asks

"They treated us like orphans. Kept saying we were", Esmaralda says not liking remembering that time period

"Also said we were witches because we were unnatural to be Quads", Emmerson adds

Emmett clenches his teeth.

"That must have been horrible", Esme says

"It was. We grow up with barely little clothes or money. The towns people gave us food for chores", Emmett VI says

"How old were you?" Bella asks

"4 at the time", Emmerson replies

"How could they expect kids to work at the age of 4?" Alice says disgusted

"It was how it was done in that time. Am I correct?" Edward asks

"Yes you are. It was how it was. We were lucky to survive without our parents", Esmaralda replies

"How did you?" Esme asks

"We worked together as a team. We visited dads grave every week or more. Till we got older and needed to work more", Emmett V replies

"In 1916 I was raped by one of the villagers", Esmaralda says shuttering

Rosalie and Emmett growl.

"How dare they do that to my baby girl", Emmett says in raged

"Nothing you could have done would have stopped it. I was a beautiful un-wed woman. Orphan. Any man was going to have their way with me", Esmaralda replies

"I was raped too and nearly killed. Carlisle changed me into a vampire. Is that how you became a vampire?" Rosalie asks

"No. One was stillborn the other two survived. I was raped again in 1917 and gave birth again to a baby", Esmaralda says "In 1918 I was raped again", Esmaralda says shuttering again

"So you came a vampire then", Emmett says

Esmaralda shock her head, "I didn't become a vampire that day. But I did get pregnant again"

"Hello Grandfather I am Eliott Matthew McCarty I was born in 1917", Eliott says Eliott had dark brown hair and gold eyes

"Hello Grandfather. I am Eilana Layla McCarty. I am Eliott's twin", Eilana says

Eilana had black hair and gold eyes.

"Hello Grandfather. I am Elsa Opal McCarty. I was born in 1918", Elsa says

Elsa had blonde long locks and gold eyes with a hint of blue in them.

"Hello Grandfather I am Elyzabeth Emma McCarty daughter of Esmaralda McCarty and Granddaughter of you", Elyzabeth says smiling

Elyzabeth had long dark brown locks and gold eyes.

"I think that step-grandmother is going to be a pain. I vote we just make her our grandmother", a man says

"Yeh!" everyone says

Rosalie was shocked they were letting her be their grandmother. She had always wanted children. Now they were letting her be theirs.

"You can be our mum too. Our real mum was a trap before she met Dad", Emmerson says

"Emmerson! There are children present", Linda growls at her mate

"Sorry", Emmerson says hands up in defeat making everyone chuckle

The kids were giggling like they were used to this.

"It is true. Even if she did die in child birth", Emelrich says

"Well there you have it. Will you be our grandmother and mother?" Esmaralda asks

"I will be honoured", Rosalie says

"Thanks now Next", Esmaralda says

"Hi Grandpa I am Eilana Layla McCarty", Eilana says smiling

Eilana had brown hair and gold eyes

"It is nice to meet you. Come here and give your grandpa a hug", Emmett says

Eilana laughs and hugs him tightly

"It is great to meet all of you", Eilana says stepping back

"Hello Grandpa I am Emeric Elsdon McCarty", Emeric says stepping up shaking Emmett's hand

Emeric had black locks and golden eyes.

"Great to meet all of my little Esmaralda's children", Emmett says

"Thanks Daddy. Now on with the story you next Emmerson", Esmaralda says

"Well at nearly the same time I got a town's woman pregnant with my own children. She died in the birthing process", Emmerson says

"You had twins?" Carlisle asks fascinated

In that time it was dangerous for a woman to give birth.

"Yes. Would you like to meet them?" Emmerson asks

"Yes I would", Emmett says to his son

Emmerson nods to two of the group who come forward.

"I am Emmett Matthew McCarty VIII", Emmett VIII says bowing at his grandfather

Emmett VII had dark brown locks with golden eyes

"He takes after you", a woman says coming up glaring at him

"Who are you?" Emmett asks

"I am his sister Echo Horizon McCarty. Your Granddaughter", Echo says

Echo had blonde hair and golden eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you", Emmett says smiling

"Thanks. It is great to meet you too", Echo says stepping back

"It's me next. At the same time as the others I got a townsperson pregnant", Emmett VI says, "9 months later I had twins. The woman who gave birth to them died in the process"

"Who are your children?" Emmett asks

"Hello Grandfather I am Eria Esmaralda McCarty", Eria says hugging her Grandfather

Eria had brown locks and gold eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you Eria", Emmett says smiling at her

"Hello Grandfather I am Euroka Linn McCarty. Eria twin", Euroka says smiling at her grandfather

"Nice to meet you Euroka", Emmett says

Euroka had black locks and golden eyes.

"You too Grandfather. I am looking forward to getting to know you", Euroka says stepping back into a man's arms

"The next year time. I got a townswoman pregnant with twins. She died in the birthing process. That was in 1920", Emelrich says

"Hello Grandfather. I am Earl Emmett McCarty son of Emelrich and Grandson of you", Earil says

Earl had brown hair and gold eyes

"Hello Grandfather I am Emigdio Emelrich McCarty son of Emelrich and Grandson of you", Emigdio says shaking his Grandfathers hand

"So that's all my grandchildren?" Emmett asks

All the McCarty's chuckle.

"This is just the start of it", a woman says

"So what's next?" Rosalie asks

"So because of the deaths of the woman who bared our children. The town thought was were witches", Emmett VI says rolling his eyes

"And got tougher on us. Supporting a family was hard then", Esmaralda adds

"That must have been terrible", Esme says

"It was", Esmaralda says

"But as a family we stuck together", Emmett VI says

"Always", Emelrich says

"And", Emmerson says

"United we stand", Esmaralda says

"Forever", everyone says

The Cullen's and the Pack were surprised by the unity of this massive family.

"We should carry on", Esmaralda says, "But first Renesmee, Jalice and the wolf pack do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Mummy can I have something?" Renesmee asks

"Yes. We can trust them", Bella says looking at Edward who nods

Esmaralda nods to a person her closes her eyes and a tray of cookies, truffles and milk appear in her hands.

"My special chocolate chip cookies, chocolate truffles and some milk to wash it down", Esmaralda says taking the tray from the woman and sitting it on the table

"How did she do that?" Jalice asks

"It's her power", Esmaralda replies smiling at the young girl

"Do you all have powers?" Emmett asks

"You will just have to wait and see", Emmett VI says smirking

His wife hits him over the head.

"Play nice", she says

"Thank you Paige", Esmaralda says, "Now take some food. We know you must be hungry"

"You didn't poison it did you?" Leah says in distrust

"No. As we said we are NOT going to harm you. You are all family to us. We protect family. That now includes all of you so feel free to call on us whenever you need us. Here is each a special iPhone 6. 5TB of data space all our numbers are in there and you can add your music and videos. When you know who is who you can call on them. What colour do you want Renesmee?" Esmaralda asks

"Pink", Renesmee says

"Here you go", Esmaralda says handing her the pink one, "Jalice what colour?"

"Purple", Jalice says

"Here you go", Esmaralda says

"Thank you", the twins say

"Now the rest of you pick out a phone. Don't be hesitate", Esmaralda says

"We will pay you off", Carlisle promises

"No. We ARE family. We won't hear of you paying us back", Elsa says for her mother

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asks

"Yes!" everyone says

"Thank you", they says taking up their new iPhones

"Now in 1920. Emmett VI, Emelrich, Emmerson and I went for a walk into the forest to collect some fire wood. When two red-eyed strangers cross our path", Esmaralda says

"They didn't mean to turn us but they did. They left us there", Emelrich says

"We burned for three days before we woke up in the forest", Emmerson says

"Lucky a bear and not a human crossed our path. We immediately started drinking the bear dry", Emmett VI says

"Do you like bear?" Emmett asks his children

"We all like different things. But bear is a favourite", Esmaralda replies

"I love bear", Emmett says

"You play with your food Em", Jasper says

"What's the fun in not playing around with them?" Emmett pouts

"Forget it", Jasper mutters

"Have any of you killed a human?" Sam asks

"No", everyone says

"How can we believe a big family like you haven't killed a human?" Paul spats

"You will find out why", a woman says

The Cullen's all look at each other this was interesting and they weren't even half way through the people in the room…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I have made another account called ****GoldendDragonPhoenix. ****I will put up some NEW versions of my original stories. I am not leaving these stories but there will be different versions of some:)**

**Second Chance at Life is up as Always**

**The McCarty's is up as McCarty's**


	5. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note: I have made another account called ****GoldendDragonPhoenix. ****I will put up some NEW versions of my original stories. I am not leaving these stories but there will be different versions of some:)**

**Second Chance at Life is up as Always**

**The McCarty's is up as McCarty's**

**Flash Forward is up as Flashes Forward**

If you can't find this account make sure you search Author's. Hope to see you review these stories:)


	6. Author's Note 3

**Author's Note: I have made another account called ****GoldenDragonPhoenix. ****I will put up some NEW versions of my original stories. I am not leaving these stories but there will be different versions of some:)**

**Second Chance at Life is up as Always**

**The McCarty's is up as McCarty's**

**Flash Forward is up as Flashes Forward**

If you can't find this account make sure you search Author's. Hope to see you review these stories:)


	7. Author's Note 4

**Author's Note: I have made another account called ****GoldenRavenclawPhoenix. ****I will put up some NEW versions of my original stories. I am not leaving these stories but there will be different versions of some:)**

**Second Chance at Life is up as Always**

**The McCarty's is up as McCarty's**

**Flash Forward is up as Flashes Forward**

If you can't find this account make sure you search Author's. Hope to see you review these stories:)


End file.
